<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>thirsty, in ways more than one by kingnyoungie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684812">thirsty, in ways more than one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnyoungie/pseuds/kingnyoungie'>kingnyoungie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>falling in love is magical [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Explicit Language, Friends to Lovers, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, Huang Ren Jun-centric, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Semi-Canon Compliant, Sexual Humor, Yangyang Is A Vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnyoungie/pseuds/kingnyoungie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i> Reasons why I (Huang Renjun) think my best friend, the object of all my affection (annoyance), and partner in crime (Liu Yangyang) is a vampire: </i><br/><br/>1. He drinks from a weird juice packet, like the ones we used to have in kindergarten <i> (it oddly resembles a blood bag) </i><br/>2. Yangyang sparkles, and he barely even sweats when he’s dancing <i> (he doesn’t sweat, he sparkles, isn’t that some Edward Cullen type of shit?) </i><br/>3. He can hear stuff from a mile away <i> (you could NEVER hide secrets from him, he always just ends up knowing about it either way) </i><br/>4. He only ever wears black <i>(honestly this is just kinda hot)</i><br/>5. Yangyang can literally eat anything and will eat everything BUT garlic <i> (uh, hello? isn’t this a dead giveaway? pun intended) </i><br/>6. He’s quick and can jump really high for someone who looks very unathletic <i> (he’s HELLA athletic omg that strength) </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i> P.S. Maybe I’m just harboring a weirdass vampire kink. </i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>falling in love is magical [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>thirsty, in ways more than one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is semi-canon compliant, and as whenever i write stuff like this i have to preface it by saying that i am in no way insinuating that these people are in actual relationships with each other, nor am i assuming their gender and sexuality.</p><p>this is all for fun, and is completely self-indulgent. please enjoy &lt;33</p><p>also lets pretend the 00600’s dominated the  nct world 2.0 field day just for plot purposes</p><p>lmao this was unbeta-ed and i only proofread it once so dont crucify me for minor grammatical errors pls i literally no thoughts head emptied this</p><p>talk to me about anything on <a> twitter </a><br/>don’t forget to leave a kudos if you liked it, and please drop comments! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡<br/>it inspires me to continue writing and shows me that u guys are still interested in what i write &lt;33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Huang Renjun is rarely ever clingy—yes, he loves showing his best friends affection and absolutely adores them, but he was not one to <em> initiate </em>affection. Renjun lets Donghyuck affectionately cling onto him, lets Jaemin pinch his cheeks and call him cute, and even lets Jeno pat his head lovingly like Jeno would if it was a cat. Liu Yangyang, however, was a different story. </p><p>Renjun had met Yangyang and started being his friend only after they'd found a common ground within Xiaojun—their first few interactions had solely been because of Xiaojun. Yangyang is often perceived by the fans as someone loud and chaotic, but Yangyang is only ever like that after one has broken into his shell of shyness and he’d deem someone worthy enough to see him in his utterly chaotic state.  </p><p>After a while, Renjun had found comfort in having a same-aged friend who had the same mother tongue. Jeno, Donghyuck and Jaemin all had an established friendship prior to when Renjun had arrived, and even when the three had done their best to ensure that Renjun would not feel left out, Renjun would <em> naturally </em> feel left out sometimes. Whenever Donghyuck would share anecdotes from his childhood, Jaemin and Jeno were always quick to share their similar experiences—obviously, most often than not, conversations like these that happen between  them end up with Renjun just laughing along to his friends' stories. When Yangyang arrived, that quickly changed. Sure, Xiaojun and Hendery were both close enough to Renjun’s age that he wasn’t all that left out, but it was still different, knowing that Yangyang was actually <em> his </em>age. Though Yangyang grew up in Taiwan and moved to Germany to continue his childhood there, most childhood experiences that Renjun had were common to Yangyang as well. </p><p>Yangyang’s shy nature had broken away after the third time they’ve gone out to dinner with Xiaojun, and Renjun remembers feeling absolutely enamored by the slightly younger boy. Yangyang was smiley, to say the least; he was expressive and genuinely kind, although being known as teasing by nature, it was always all done in good fun, never one to pick on his fellow trainees and members’ insecurities. Renjun remembers the conversations they’ve all had over dinner—he remembered the time that Xiaojun had gotten so down when a vocal coach had criticized his technique but Yangyang was quick to assure him that one criticism would not invalidate the progress Xiaojun has made and Renjun is even reminded of the time Hendery was sullen throughout dinner, after having to practice a choreography for eight hours <em> straight </em> and not being able to get the choreography as well as he had hoped, yet Yangyang was already quick on his feet to assure their older friend that it was okay to have not gotten the choreography perfectly for the first day, even taking a jab at SM for thinking that they were simply robots who never felt tired and overworked—and he <em> knows </em>exactly why Yangyang had all of the WayV members wrapped around his finger. Hell, it explains why all the NCT members adore the youngest of WayV, too. </p><p>Yangyang was extremely charming—he was cute, despite not even trying to<em> be </em> cute. Yangyang was funny, despite not trying to <em> be </em>funny. He was hardworking and always did his best for the things he was passionate about, pushing himself to learn languages, composing songs, sharpening his dance skills, practicing his rap, and even taking on vocal lessons (which Renjun thinks have paid off extremely well, proven by Yangyang’s performance on Bad Alive’s pre-chorus). Obviously, Yangyang was extremely talented—fated to be able to perform on stage and shine like the star that he is.</p><p>Renjun remembers when Yangyang had first told him the reason for why he auditioned for SM. Renjun had found it utterly amusing, the fact that Yangyang would not have been working alongside Renjun had he been free from a basketball injury and not for the dream that plagued his sleep during the times he had been woozy with medication. It was absolutely amazing to see, too, how he went from a trainee who barely knew how to rap, dance or sing, to someone who was able to capture the hearts of many through his performances and stage presence. </p><p>Somewhere along the line, Yangyang had wormed his way into Renjun’s heart—easily taking over the title of being Renjun’s best friend. Renjun had always credited their relationship and chemistry over their shared love to tease and annoy Kun and Ten, but also because of Yangyang’s easy-going nature. </p><p>Though it would seem as if the two were from two sides of the spectrum—Renjun being mellow and soft, yet snarky and sassy when need be, while Yangyang was rough and loud, yet gentle and calm when called for—it was more like Renjun and Yangyang were yin and yang, complementing each other well. Even in their fashion style, it would seem that the two were completely different, with Renjun portraying an artsy tumblr boy from 2013 in his earthy toned turtle necks and brown coats and with Yangyang being more experimental with streetwear, pairing skinny jeans, branded polos and expensive shoes with more feminine accessories, they seemed like a stark contrast from each other. But even in those differences, Yangyang had always been Renjun’s go-to shopping buddy and fashion advisor. </p><p>When the news for NCT 2020 dropped, Renjun was excited—not only was it a chance to work with his favorite hyungs like Kun, Winwin and Ten, this was also the time when he would finally be able to share how amazing and great his best friend is to his other same-aged friends.</p><p>Jaemin, fortunately, had spent time with Yangyang before—when he had been on a break from Dream activities, Jaemin had spent time with trainees who were bound to debut as NCT, hence he was able to bond with Xiaojun, Hendery and Yangyang before they had been even announced as SM Rookies. Jeno and Donghyuck, however, were not as privileged; but, Renjun would talk so often and so fondly about the slightly younger boy that Jeno and Donghyuck had always felt like they knew Yangyang already.</p><p>So, Yangyang was able to worm himself into the ‘00 Line dynamics easily, thanks to Renjun’s stories about him, and his outgoing and happy-go-lucky nature. Jaemin likes to say that it’s hard to refuse Yangyang when Yangyang smiles like the world isn’t filled with evil and when Yangyang’s eyes sparkle with so much enthusiasm and genuine joy whenever they are together. The rest of the group would agree, even Shotaro, who’s deemed to be one of the most naturally cute members of NCT, thinks that Yangyang exudes cuteness in all forms. </p><p>Renjun found it easy to cling on to Yangyang, to shower him in tight hugs and affection. It was obvious to all the members, how special the friendship between Renjun and Yangyang were. During all their schedules together, Renjun would naturally gravitate towards Yangyang, like a planet orbiting its sun. Yangyang would wrap his arm around Renjun’s shoulders, and Renjun would willingly let him. Renjun would squeeze Yangyang’s hand to soothe the younger’s nerves, and even run his fingers through Yangyang’s soft hair, when things get a bit too overwhelming for WayV’s maknae. Renjun would randomly give Yangyang back hugs, as Yangyang would be in the middle of a conversation with other members, Renjun would place his chin atop Yangyang’s shoulder, too. The members rarely bat an eye, and would often laugh fondly at the younger members’ clinginess.</p><p>The older members adore Yangyang, too—obviously Kun would adore his youngest member, so that’s not a surprise—but more surprising to Renjun was how much adoration Winwin and Ten had for their maknae. Winwin was known to be cold and uncomfortable with skinship, but somehow, Winwin was always the first to initiate skinship with Yangyang, doting on him and babying him as an older brother would. Ten, too—Renjun knew Ten to be a sassy hyung, not a hyung who would willingly call a younger member <em> ‘baby’ </em> and willingly do things for a younger member similar to how a mother cat would take care of its kitten. </p><p>Other hyungs outside from WayV were quick to fall in love with Yangyang’s charms, too—the most intimidating hyung, Yuta, was quick to soften up around Yangyang, calling Yangyang handsome and helping him with his missions for NCT World (honestly, Renjun thinks it’s because of Yangyang calling Yuta cool whenever he spoke Japanese, comparing the older man to an anime character). Johnny fell in love with the youngest foreign swagger, too—cooing at the younger and calling him cool whenever Yangyang was to speak all the languages he could speak. Johnny had even picked Yangyang as someone who had similar preferences to him, thinking that Yangyang had a good fashion style. Mark even considered Yangyang as someone who is subtly and naturally cute and picked Yangyang as someone who he’d like to be his real younger brother.</p><p>Honestly, Renjun doesn’t really know why he feels an awful feeling that <em> resembles jealousy </em> whenever he sees the other members adore Yangyang—the feeling doesn’t seem to simmer whenever Jaemin pinches Yangyang’s cheeks, Donghyuck hugs Yangyang, Johnny pats Yangyang on the back lovingly, Yuta cooing at Yangyang as Yangyang speaks Korean, Taeyong praising the younger for his rapping, dancing and visuals or whenever Mark laughs excessively at Yangyang’s jokes and looks at him with so much love. Renjun loves Yangyang and loves the fact that Yangyang is getting all the recognition and praises that he deserves,  but why does he feel so bothered when it comes to sharing his <em> best friend</em>?</p><p>Renjun knows that Yangyang is extremely likable and charismatic, but somehow Renjun thinks there may be another reason as to why Yangyang has everyone wrapped around his fingers, and why Yangyang was as talented and amazing as he was—Yangyang was a creature of <em> magic. </em></p><p>Renjun even went as far as to notice things he hadn’t noticed before, things that would point to <em> that </em>conclusion. Hence, Renjun’s extremely trustworthy and accurate list was born. </p><p>
  <em> Reasons why I (Huang Renjun) think my best friend, the object of all my affection (and annoyance), and partner in crime (Liu Yangyang) is a vampire: </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>1. He drinks from a weird juice packet, like the ones we used to have in kindergarten <em>(it oddly resembles a blood bag)</em></b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Renjun looks back at all the times he’d spent over at WayV’s dorms. Whenever Renjun was free and the Dream dorms would be too quiet for his liking, he’d spend his time over at WayV’s dorms, sure to be filled with an unparalleled liveliness and warmth from the group that acts more like a family than an idol group. </p><p>The first time Renjun came over, Kun had cooked lunch for everyone in the dorms—during that time, it had only been Kun, Ten and Yangyang in the dorms, for the other four members were playing around and causing destruction in one of SM’s practice rooms. Ten was locked away in his shared bedroom with Hendery, playing music and drawing on his ipad. Yangyang sat beside Renjun in the kitchen, while Kun was humming away and cooking their lunch. Yangyang was drinking from a suspicious juice pack, one that reminded Renjun of his childhood. </p><p>“Hey, Yang, can I have a juice pack—like the one you’re drinking?” Renjun asked, but Yangyang had looked at him incredulously, eyes wide and head cocked to the side. </p><p>Renjun continued to look at Yangyang expectantly, but Kun had answered, “oh, Renjun, Yangyang doesn’t share any of his <em> juice packs</em>. That’s something even the members can’t <em> touch</em>. We do have some juice inside the fridge, though. Yang, go get some in a glass for Renjun.”</p><p>Renjun remembers seeing Yangyang put his juice pack aside and jog over to the fridge to fetch Renjun some juice, and Renjun teased the slightly younger boy, “why can’t anyone touch those juice packs? Will the<em> baby </em>cry if his juice packs are shared?”</p><p>Renjun laughed lightly and Yangyang grinned at him widely, giggling as he put out a glass of juice for Renjun, but Kun simply winced and said, “you <em> could </em>say that, sure.”</p><p>Renjun is reminded of the scene as he sits next to Yangyang on the couch in WayV’s dorms, while Yangyang is drinking the same brand of juice pack he had been drinking since Renjun had seen him with his obsession with juice in the dorms. Renjun is playing with Leon and Bella, still apprehensive with Louis for Louis was snarkier than the other two—Louis only seems to be muted and gentle when he was with Ten or Kun, recognizing both of them as his humans. But somehow, Yangyang was a <em> Louis-approved </em>human, too; the cat was nested on Yangyang’s lap, purring as Yangyang stroked his fur and scratched behind his ears.</p><p>Renjun finds Yangyang adorable with his right hand holding the juice pack tightly, his sleep shorts comfortable enough for Louis to lay in as he has his leg crossed, and wearing a sweater large enough to give him sweater paws. Yangyang’s eyes were wide and focused on the anime playing  before them (it was about a human turned ghoul who had sick powers but wasn’t ballsy enough to use his power for good—Renjun likes it, honestly, but he finds himself watching Yangyang more intently than he does the anime) and Renjun thinks that <em> god </em>should not have allowed something so cute to exist.</p><p>Renjun looks at Yangyang and he sees a tiny set of fangs <em> (!?!?) </em>peek through, but he rubs his eyes in disbelief, and the fangs are nowhere in sight.</p><p>“You okay, Junnie? You’re staring,” Yangyang asks Renjun as he looks over to where Renjun had been sitting.</p><p>Renjun is thankful that the lights were dim, the redness on his cheeks were sure to be obvious, “yeah, I think I’m just—I’m just a bit tired, that’s all.”</p><p>“You have an hour and a half before you have to get back to your schedule with Kun-ge, right? Take a nap here, I’ll wake you up when Kun-ge wakes up,” Yangyang tells him while Yangyang takes Louis off his lap to stand, “I’ll get you my panda so you can cuddle something when you nap on the couch.”</p><p>Before Renjun could even protest, Yangyang was quick on his feet to grab the stuffed animal from their shared room. </p><p><em> Really, </em> how can Renjun <em> not </em> be whipped for a man like Liu Yangyang? Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck and Na Jaemin’s teasing remarks be damned, Huang Renjun is whipped for his best friend and it’s <em> completely understandable. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2. Yangyang sparkles, and he barely even sweats when he’s dancing <em>(he doesn’t sweat, he sparkles, isn’t that some Edward Cullen type of shit?)</em></b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As the promotions for From Home ended, the practices for the next two units started. Renjun had been free from his usual schedules, and it was common for the members who promoted during the first half to visit and cheer on the upcoming members—Kun would frequently bring coffee and snacks for the 90’s Love unit, considering that Ten, Winwin and their beloved maknae was included in the said unit, Lucas would hover around Hendery’s practices, and Taeyong and Doyoung would switch between the two units—so that was exactly what Renjun did. </p><p>Renjun was watching the 90’s love unit practice from  the sidelines, observing how the members would absorb the choreography as if it was nothing. Aside from Sungchan, all debuted members in the said unit were Main and Lead dancers—Ten, Mark and Yangyang were all main dancers, while Winwin, Jeno and Donghyuck were lead dancers. The group was composed of talented dancers of varying styles, but all their individual styles meshed together to create a cohesive and powerful choreography.</p><p>Renjun’s eyes seem to be focused on Yangyang and Yangyang, alone, though; Yangyang’s style itself was eye-catching and powerful. Yangyang exudes confidence whenever he would perform, establishing his presence onstage even when he was next to strong and dominating energies like Lucas and Ten on stage—Yangyang was always able to shine alongside his members, charisma and talent peeking through his movements. Yangyang dances sharply, his movements quick and impactful, and his face is always graced by magnetic and captivating expressions.</p><p>It was hard to establish individuality in a group that is filled with talent, but Yangyang did just fine—his lines for the song had been more sultry, less of his aggressive and hard-hitting rapping for WayV songs, but more of a subtle and beautiful transition into the chorus. Regardless, the moment Yangyang steps into the center for his part, Yangyang seems to demand attention—as if the million-dollar cameras will be insufficient to capture his hypnotizing performance. </p><p>Chenle takes a seat next to Renjun, and Renjun is startled out of the trance Yangyang had him in. Chenle laughs, noticing Renjun’s awe-stricken expression, “ah, hyung, you’re staring at Yangyang-ge again.”</p><p>Renjun chokes on air, “shut up, Chenle.”</p><p>Chenle laughs again, laughter loud and unapologetic, “hyung, I don’t blame you. Gege looks really amazing from here, doesn’t he?”</p><p>Renjun huffs and mumbles a small ‘yes’ and Chenle giggles.</p><p>Renjun returns his focus on the group that was practicing in front of him, choosing to ignore Chenle’s cheering as he intently watches Yangyang dance.</p><p>Throughout the entire routine, Yangyang maintains his energy, seemingly as if the choreography was nothing; it wasn’t <em> nothing </em> though, because even Jeno, who has the best stamina from all of NCT Dream (thanks to his obsession with cycling), was chasing his breath during the latter parts of the routine. Renjun had always heard the other members praise Yangyang for his boundless youthful energy and amazing stamina, being one of the only members who can maintain stable vocals whilst singing or rapping live and dance with evenly-distributed energy throughout  a performance, but this was the only time he had been able to prove such claims by other members for himself. </p><p>After the first runthrough of the routine, the entire unit had been heaving, breathing as if they had run 5-kilometer marathons, while Yangyang remained unbothered, jumping around to relieve his excess energy and grinning brightly as he caught sight of Chenle and Renjun.</p><p>“Yangyang what the fuck,” Ten groans, conversing with Yangyang in english, “how the fuck do you even have the energy to jump around <em> like that </em> after this?”</p><p>Mark huffs out a pained laugh, and Yangyang cheerily responds, “gege, that was a warm up, c’mon! Are you getting so old you can’t even keep up with us?” Yangyang teases and Ten sneers.</p><p>“Dude, we literally can’t keep up <em> with you</em>—everyone’s like, heaving and shit, and you’re still jumping like mad, how the fuck—” Mark asks Yangyang and Donghyuck giggles.</p><p>“This is nothing for Yangyang, that much is obvious,” Donghyuck remarks, and Sungchan looks at Yangyang with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, Chenle laughs and says he resembles a fish, but then agrees.</p><p>“Yang, how the hell do you exercise to have stamina like yours?” Jeno asks, pressing a firm hand on his chest as he tries to catch his breath. Everyone stares at Yangyang with curious eyes, and Winwin joins in the conversation, “he barely even exercises, he literally sits on a chair in his free time and stares at a screen.”</p><p>“Uh, I guess I naturally have it? I mean maybe it got carried over from when I would competitively play basketball but, I’m not really sure,” Yangyang replies. </p><p>“Ask all you want, Jen, but the type of stamina Yangyang has is something you <em> can’t </em>acquire,” Donghyuck retaliates and Jeno groans. </p><p>Renjun starts to think about Yangyang’s incredible stamina, wonders whether his stamina would be useful in <em> be</em>—its best if Renjun doesn’t go that route just yet. Renjun doesn’t find malfunctioning due to <em> extremely gay </em> and <em> confusing </em> feelings enjoyable, thank you <em> very much. </em></p><p>Yangyang laughs it off and Winwin signals for the group to take a short break before they start practicing again. </p><p>Renjun grabs a bottle of water and hands it to Yangyang as the slightly younger boy walks towards him and Chenle.</p><p>“You were doing really well, ge,” Chenle praises Yangyang, and they slip into a conversation in Mandarin easily. </p><p>“Thanks, Lele,” Yangyang gratefully responds, smiling as he drinks a gulp of water, and Chenle flashes him a thumbs up before getting up to hug Donghyuck and help his favorite hyung annoy Mark.</p><p>Yangyang closes the water bottle and smiles widely at Renjun, flashing his teeth, and Renjun notices the prominence of his canines, but Yangyang snaps him out of his reverie before he can even think too hard about it, “not that I’m complaining, but what are you doing here?”</p><p>“Can I <em> not </em>support my other members in peace?” Renjun pointedly asks him, an eyebrow raised as he looks at Yangyang. Yangyang laughs and Winwin overhears the conversation, pointing an accusing finger at Renjun as he laughs, “you’re not fooling anyone, Huang Renjun—we all know you’re here for Yangyang and not anyone else.”</p><p>Renjun is thankful that the conversation was in Mandarin and neither Donghyuck nor Jeno could potentially overhear it and tease him for it, but the gummy grin that places itself on Yangyang’s face is far <em> too </em>telling, Renjun is sure Chenle and Ten were able to comprehend the situation Renjun faces—Renjun’s cheeks redden in an unmistakable blush, and Winwin, Ten, Chenle had the audacity to laugh at him. Yangyang’s smile doesn’t falter, but he places a comforting hand atop Renjun’s head, patting the slightly older boy’s hair, “don’t worry Junnie, Winwin is just bitter that you don’t consider him as your favorite gege, and Ten is just jealous that Kun left earlier and didn’t hover as much as you did.”</p><p>Winwin laughs loudly and smacks Yangyang at the back lightly, while Ten stutters out an excuse and the rest of the China line laughs at his embarrassed expression, looking as if he was caught red-handed. </p><p>Before Donghyuck could even move closer to them and escape Mark’s tight hug to ask about who they were teasing for the time-being, Winwin calls the unit’s attention to resume practice. All the members groan, except for Yangyang who quite <em> literally </em>bounces into position, walk towards their spots with heavy footsteps.</p><p>As the music starts and the group perform their choreography again, Chenle head bopping all throughout the song, Renjun notices how Yangyang does not seem to sweat at all—he kind of <em> sparkles, </em> now that Renjun really observes him. Renjun finds the sweat running through Jeno’s face and Donghyuck’s back disgusting, the beads of sweat on Sungchan, Mark, Winwin and Ten’s foreheads noticeable, too. Yet, Yangyang seems dry and devoid of any marks of sweat—aside from having superhuman stamina, the man also has the audacity to look as if he is not even the tiniest bit tired, looking like a damn <em> prince </em> as his teammates struggle with looking like haggard messes.</p><p>Renjun looks over to Chenle to scan the younger’s face for even an ounce of disbelief at the fact that Yangyang seems to <em> glitter </em> under the practice room’s bright lights, but finds nothing so Renjun remains silent and looks at the group again. Yangyang is <em> still </em> glittering like one of those cheesy instagram 90’s filters, and Renjun rubs his eyes aggressively in disbelief. As Renjun blinks to slowly open his eyes, he finds no trace of <em> glittering </em> or <em> sparkling </em>around Yangyang—but he still looks dry from sweat, though.</p><p>Renjun can’t believe in the fact that he’s so <em> damn whipped </em>for Yangyang that he literally saw sparkle effects when the slightly younger boy was dancing—as if Renjun was watching an edited fancam and not watching the object of his affection dance live.</p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3. He can hear stuff from a mile away <em>(you could NEVER hide secrets from him, he always just ends up knowing about it either way)</em></b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All 23 members of NCT were gathered in SM’s largest practice room, and Renjun walked in later than some of the members, having some personal matters to sort out. </p><p>Renjun steps into the practice room and immediately sees Donghyuck trying to sneak a cheek kiss from Yangyang, who was giggling wildly as he tries to run away from the slightly older boy, while Mark looks panicked while trying to pry his boyfriend from Renjun’s best friend. Renjun joins in on the chaotic scene and helps his own best friend get away from Donghyuck’s madness, and Yangyang seems to be comfortable with hiding behind Renjun’s back, Renjun shielding him from Donghyuck’s advances. Donghyuck straightens out <em> (not quite literally) </em> and his smile turns into a teasing smirk, his hands reaching out to squeeze Renjun’s cheeks as he tries to kiss Renjun instead, Mark groans again and launches himself in the middle of Renjun and Donghyuck to stop his boyfriend from harassing another man with affection. Donghyuck finally weakens at Mark’s whining and proceeds to shower his boyfriend with kisses instead, and both Renjun and Yangyang huff out a simultaneous ‘ew.’</p><p>Before Renjun could even mutter a single word of conversation with Yangyang, Yangyang’s attention is quickly taken away from him, “Yang, Mark, c’mere! We need to talk about what we’ll do for the foreign swaggers video,” Johnny beckons the two boys on the other side of the practice room, while Jaehyun and Ten both wait for the younger boys with expectant gazes.</p><p>Yangyang squeezes Renjun’s bicep lightly in apology, before he runs off to the other side of the room and Mark does the same; but Mark gets the liberty of placing a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, while Renjun just gets a bicep squeeze.<em> Fuck life.  </em></p><p>“What’s on your mind, Injunnie?” a high-pitched voice that Renjun seems to associate with either fond memories or severe annoyance—there was no in between, really—call out to him.</p><p>“Nothing,” the Chinese man grumbles out, arms crossed and his gaze focuses on the phone that he immediately whipped out.</p><p>“If you’re this pissy about things, it’s not nothing,” Donghyuck responds, in a teasing or placating tone, Renjun has yet to decide.</p><p>Renjun huffs but looks up at him anyways, returning his phone to his pocket, and says, “I literally can’t seem to spend anytime with Yangyang—I thought this would be a time when I can finally play around my <em> best friend</em>, but no—the asshat has to be everyone’s favorite baby and everyone’s favorite member, everyone loves him so much that I can’t even spend time with him, <em> the fuck? </em>”</p><p>Renjun was being whiny, and Donghyuck couldn’t even help but feel entertained, Renjun being a whiny baby was a sight that was rare—Renjun was usually calm and collected, especially when dealing with feelings like <em> these. </em> Before Donghyuck could even comfort the whiny mess that is Huang Renjun, Renjun points an accusing finger at him, eyes narrowing in accusation, “you’re getting super close with him, too! After you both promoted in the same unit, it seems like you guys suddenly became inseparable—it’s unfair!”</p><p>Donghyuck giggles, softly muttering, “Injunnie, we just <em> naturally </em>drift to each other—our auras and energies just match really well, for reasons one can’t explain.”</p><p>Renjun huffs in annoyance, “oh <em> fuck off— </em> I finally get the ‘<em>you-complete-me’ </em> friend I’ve always been waiting for, the same way Jeno is to Jaemin and you are to Mark, but of course he gets stolen away by the other members. Yangyang is a <em> gem</em>, obviously, but they shouldn’t be monopolizing his attention and time and leave nothing for me.”</p><p>Donghyuck’s body shakes with laughter and Renjun feels silly, but he’s still pouty and upset, so he doesn’t really care. But after Donghyuck had spent a good thirty seconds laughing at Renjun’s demise, he was quick to assure Renjun, “oh, Injunnie. Don’t feel silly for being upset, alright? You’re jealous, that’s totally a human feeling, just make sure you don’t let your jealousy rule your actions, okay? But, pro-tip, this isn’t <em> friend jealousy, </em>babe; the easier you accept that, the easier it’ll be for everyone.”</p><p>Renjun’s mood lightens, softening at Donghyuck’s reassuring words, and he moves to hug the summer boy tightly. Donghyuck eases into the hug and takes it upon himself to rub Renjun’s back comfortingly. “I don’t care about what type of jealousy it is—I just want my best friend back,” Renjun pouts and mumbles against Donghyuck’s shoulders, and Donghyuck erupts into laughter again. </p><p>Renjun lets go of his grip on Donghyuck, and Donghyuck leads them to the other side of the room. Mark and Yangyang were both finished with their conversations with the hyungs, and Donghyuck ran to Mark’s arms again, clinging on to the older boy once more.</p><p>Yangyang stays on the side and his face immediately brightens as Renjun walks toward him. Yangyang has an eerily knowing aura to him, and Renjun feels as if Yangyang knows things he shouldn’t, shown by the bright smile and narrowed eyes that greet Renjun. Yangyang laughs loudly as soon as Renjun comes face to face with him and Renjun is rightfully confused.</p><p>“Huh? What’s funny?” Renjun asks in confusion, head tilted to the side, similar to a kitten who had no knowledge of the world.</p><p>Yangyang doesn’t immediately answer, squeezing Renjun’s cheeks in response to his question, “you don’t have to be jealous of my friendship with Donghyuck or with anyone else, Junnie. You’re still very much my <em> favorite person</em>. I promise I’ll spend more time with you, too—sorry for making you feel ignored, Junnie, I promise I didn’t mean to do that,” Yangyang responds to him softly, voice hushed to make sure no one else hears their conversation—Yangyang’s words for Renjun, and Renjun only.</p><p>Renjun reddens, but comes to an abrupt realization of how impossible it would be to hear his hushed conversation with Hyuck over the other side of the large practice room, “How the fuck did you hear that? We were like, whispering on  the other side of the room,” Renjun asks with a surprised lilt on his usually gentle and calming voice.</p><p>Yangyang laughs, the sound calming and absolutely deadly to Renjun’s <em> poor </em>heart, “I can hear a lot of things, don’t worry your pretty little head about it,” Yangyang pauses, before a smirk replaces the gentle smile on his face, “I can even hear your heart that’s beating for me.”</p><p>Renjun gasps loudly and the blood rushes to his face immediately, smacking Yangyang on the chest lightly, “you’re such a cheesy ass…”</p><p>Yangyang guffaws and sure, Renjun loves the fact that Yangyang is receiving the adoration he deserves, but what he loves most is the fact that Yangyang will always seek him out and indulge him in their own little world.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>4. He only ever wears black <em>(honestly this is just kinda hot)</em></b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Renjun was over at the WayV dorms once again, but this time it was a day off for all the members. Winwin was out with Lucas, walking around some part of Seoul, probably shopping or taking a totally platonic stroll around one of Seoul’s famed parks. Hendery, Dejun and Chenle were at the company, doing surprise lives and playing around the offices. Kun was in Ten’s room, doing god knows what <em> (admittedly though, the two were quiet aside from the stifled giggles that come out from the two every once in a while, so it was easy to assume for both Renjun and Yangyang that the two were watching some movie on Ten’s ipad as they both cuddled or whatever)</em>. </p><p>Renjun is seated on Yangyang’s bed, observing Yangyang as he ransacked his closet.</p><p>“I really needed to clean out my closet to make room for newer stuff,” Yangyang explains, “and I,” he pauses to emphasize his point as he turns his back to the closet and faces Renjun, “wanted you to help ‘cause I know I have some <em> really soft </em>sweaters and hoodies you’d like.”</p><p>Before Renjun could mutter another word, Yangyang looks like a light bulb goes off and his eyes widen, with a tone of excitement he says, “I have a new hoodie that just arrived the other day, I think you’d like it lots! It’d suit you better than it would suit me, too. Let me look for it.”</p><p>Yangyang dives into the pile of clothes he had picked out from his closet, and starts searching for the said hoodie. As soon as Yangyang finds the soft black and white color-blocked hoodie with cross-stitches in random places to add detail, he hands the plush clothing to Renjun. Renjun puts his hand out and accepts the hoodie, running his palms over the textile, feeling the softness and thickness of the hoodie with its weight.</p><p>“Damn, this feels <em> really </em>expensive,” Renjun lets out a low whistle, “how much was it, Yang?”</p><p>Yangyang smiles and waves him off, “don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Renjun snorts in disbelief, “don’t tell me you bought this at like a hundred fifty dollars.”</p><p>Yangyang laughs, “again, don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“Oh my fucking god, it’s more expensive than that, isn’t it?” Renjun gasps in disbelief and Yangyang just waves him off again.</p><p>Yangyang returns to sorting his wardrobe, telling Renjun to sort through the pile on the floor for things he’d like.</p><p>Renjun notices Yangyang’s affinity for the color black in his clothing choices, save for the colorful and eccentric styles of sneakers that Yangyang collected.</p><p>“I didn’t notice how much black you wear until I saw your closet, Yang. If it’s not black, it’s either dark grey or dark blue, too. You’re just as bad as Jeno,” Renjun tuts, and Yangyang laughs lightheartedly.</p><p>Yangyang doesn’t let his focus stray away from his task, nonchalantly replying to Renjun’s observations, “ah, yeah—darker colors absorbs the sun’s rays and heat easily. Also adds to the entire vampire aesthetic I have going on.”</p><p>Renjun laughs loudly at Yangyang’s joke, and continues to sort through the pile, grabbing the paper bag Yangyang had given him for the things he’d like to take for himself.</p><p>After two hours of sorting through Yangyang’s old clothes and confirming the clothes he’d be donating, they finally stop and Yangyang cooks ramen in celebration for both of their efforts. Renjun slips into one of the soft black hoodies he’d found and wears it, loving the fleecy material that wraps around him like a blanket of warmth. The hoodie was well-used, the color faded in some parts, but the small embroidered heart that decorates the chest was still bright and colorful, and the splotches of faded color seem to add more character than anything. Yangyang grins from ear to ear as he sees Renjun slip into one of his hoodies and Renjun just looks at him with a small smile.</p><p>“Thanks for all the new hoodies, by the way—you sure you’re willing to let go of these babies? I know you collect them and stuff,” Renjun asks, as he proceeds to grab bowls and chopsticks for the both of them.</p><p>Yangyang hums as he stirs the ramen, “I really don’t mind; I would give some away to the other members but they hate being called out for sharing clothes with me so <em> fuck them, </em> I guess. Time for my other clothes to be donated, honestly—I went a little <em> too </em>crazy with my most recent orders so it would only make sense to make some room for them.”</p><p>“If you say so,” Renjun concedes, “by the way, you have exquisite taste in hoodies. Has anyone ever told you that?”</p><p>Renjun thinks it's impossible for Yangyang’s grin to become wider and even more beautiful but it does, “thank you—that’s the best compliment I’ve ever received.”</p><p>Renjun rolls his eyes and laughs, while Yangyang divides the ramen for the both of them.</p><p>They exchange stories as they eat, the time flying by as they laugh and giggle at their shared anecdotes.</p><p>Soon, Renjun has to leave, and Yangyang bids him goodbye, wishing him a safe trip and reminding him to text Yangyang when he gets home to the Dream dorms.</p><p>—  </p><p>Renjun steps foot into the dream dorms and is met with wide eyes and teasing smiles—more from Jaemin and Donghyuck’s end, than Jeno and Mark’s. Mark and Donghyuck stayed over the dream dorms for the day, opting to spend time with the <em> kids</em>, probably growing tired of the hyungs’ chaos. </p><p>“Injunnie, that’s Yangyang’s hoodie isn’t it?” Donghyuck asks him with wide eyes, and Renjun rushes to take off his shoes to avoid conversation while the others whistle and let out some rowdy <em> ‘oh’s,’ </em> “oh my god it is! That’s the hoodie I tried to steal from Yangyang because it was too soft! He refused to give in to my puppy dog eyes, and told me that was his favorite hoodie! Yet, he gave you that easily didn’t he?”</p><p>Mark mumbles a small, <em> ‘what the fuck I’m your boyfriend shouldn’t you be stealing MY clothes,’ </em> but Donghyuck hushes him by calling him a <em> ‘jealous bitch'</em> and giving him a fond kiss on the cheek afterwards.</p><p>Renjun stays silent as the blush in his face is undeniably there, and he tries to stutter out an explanation, but Jaemin was quick on his feet, trying to peek into the contents of the paper bag that Renjun was holding, “oh, look at this! More sweaters and hoodies from <em> our dearest </em> Liu Yangyang. Did he send some of this for us, Injunnie?” </p><p>Donghyuck and Jaemin squeal in excitement, while both Mark and Jeno sport matching grins, Renjun squeaks protectively over the paper bag, snarkily grabbing the bag away from Jaemin’s prying hands, muttering an embarrassed <em> ‘fuck off’ </em> as the group giggles and lets him rush to his room. Renjun slams the door for good measure, but before he does, he hears Mark say, “settle down, guys—let our Injunnie be in love.”</p><p>Renjun calms his heartbeat down and he knows that Donghyuck and Jaemin mean no harm from the teasing—he knows that the two were just excited over the development of his <em> love life </em> (even when Renjun doesn’t like calling it that because they’re just <em> best friends </em> as of the moment).</p><p>Renjun’s phone pings, alerting him of an incoming text message.</p><p><b>Yangyang: </b>hey u got home safe? :&gt;&gt;</p><p>Renjun types out a quick response and smiles.</p><p><b>Renjun: </b>yep :&gt; </p><p><b>Yangyang: </b>great :DD u look really good in my clothes, btw :pp i should let u wear my clothes more often &lt;33</p><p>Renjun couldn’t help the pterodactyl-like screech that comes out of him, pathetically sobbing out, “Liu Yangyang, just take my fucking heart and <em> go. </em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>5. Yangyang can literally eat anything and will eat everything BUT garlic <em>(uh, hello? isn’t this a dead giveaway? pun intended)</em></b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hendery, let’s share a plate of carbonara, you down?” Yangyang asks Hendery as he scans the menu for food, “we’ll be getting tons of pizza anyways, so one plate would be enough for us, I think.”</p><p>Yangyang looks over to Hendery, who was seated on his right as Lucas was seated on his left. Next to Lucas was Winwin, and on each end of the table sat Kun and Ten. Xiaojun was seated on Renjun’s right, while Chenle was on Renjun’s left and Renjun was seated directly in front of Yangyang. Renjun and Chenle were joining the WayV members for dinner, as Kun was the designated credit card for the night—since Yangyang had been craving Italian food, they’d found an expensive Italian restaurant that Kun had been wanting to go to. The place was pricey, if the members were being honest, and the others had felt bad for Kun’s credit card. Ten even offered to split the bill with Kun, but Kun declined with a kind smile and said that it was his treat for everyone, for they were all working hard.</p><p>(And if the boys decided to ignore the special fondness in Ten’s eyes whenever he looks at Kun after Kun had said those words, no one needs to know.)</p><p>“Yeah, let’s share a plate of carbonara,” Hendery agrees, while Lucas hums and says he’ll get a plate for himself. Kun encourages them to order whatever they’d want and Ten teases the eldest by saying he’d order the most expensive wine, but Kun flusters him with an unexpected response, “why order expensive wine here when we can have a better time drinking wine together at home?”</p><p>Ten’s face quickly reddens under the orange lights of the restaurant and Yangyang snorts at his flustered form, while Kun remains unbothered by Ten’s <em> very red </em>face.</p><p>They all continued to converse and order food, and after the mess of having to order for nine men, the table erupted in easygoing chatter. Lucas and Hendery were talking about a new anime they had been binge watching with Xiaojun and Winwin, while Kun and Ten were listening intently, and Chenle was excitedly telling Yangyang about a new game he had been playing. Renjun quickly looks over to Chenle and a small smile places itself on his face, it was adorable how passionate the younger was when talking about the said game, and even more adorable how Yangyang was listening and focusing solely on Chenle. The sight was adorable, and if the fans would have seen this scenario play out, they’d be in utter shambles with how cute the two were being. A warmth spreads in Renjun’s heart as Yangyang giggles and encourages Chenle to keep talking about his favorite game. Chenle and Yangyang have matching smiles on their faces, albeit Yangyang’s being gummier <em> (and Renjun would argue, cuter) </em> and Chenle’s eyes sparkle with delight as Yangyang talks about playing the game with Chenle. </p><p>(Renjun suddenly remembers the time Chenle had teased him in front of Dream, saying his favorite <em> ge </em>was Yangyang, despite having known Renjun for much longer. Honestly, Renjun understands why.)</p><p>Their food arrives thirty minutes after they’ve ordered, and when the plate of carbonara is placed in between Hendery and Yangyang, Yangyang winces. </p><p>“Hendery,” Yangyang says, drawing out the ‘y’, “can you please take the garlic bread and eat it? <em> now?” </em></p><p>Hendery looks at him with exasperation, “Yang, I’ll just eat it later, put it to the side—”</p><p><em> “pretty please?” </em> Yangyang says, and he pulls out the most lethal weapon mankind has ever discovered, <em> Liu Yangyang’s puppy eyes. </em>Yangyang busts out the wide eyes, his brown irises catching the light in a perfect angle, making him look like one of those anime characters who were two seconds away from crying. </p><p><em> ‘Oh my fucking god,’ </em> Renjun thinks, <em> ‘I’m so fucking glad I’m not on the receiving end of those eyes. I don’t think I’ll be able to say no to him, at all.’ </em></p><p>Hendery sighs, “fine, I’ll eat it now.”</p><p>Hendery gulps down the garlic bread and Yangyang cheers in delight, Chenle laughs at the scene before him, “you don’t like garlic bread, ge?”</p><p>Yangyang’s face contorts in disgust, his nose scrunching up <em> (cutely!!!) </em>and his mouth is pursed together, “I don’t like garlic, period.”</p><p>Renjun stores the information somewhere in his head—Liu Yangyang, who can literally devour anything and everything placed in front of him, gets picky with food <em> only </em>when it has garlic. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>6. He’s quick and can jump really high for someone who looks very unathletic <em>(he’s HELLA athletic omg that strength)</em></b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The members all let out screams and gasps of disbelief as they all see Yangyang jump over two meters for the game with <em> ease</em>. The WayV members all looked unfazed while Kun was grinning proudly at their youngest, and Donghyuck was cheering loudly, as if he had expected such a performance from Yangyang.</p><p>Yangyang wasn’t exactly the tallest, and yes, he was long-legged and agile enough but to jump over something two meters in height was something they hadn’t expected.</p><p>Immediately after Yangyang jumped, Donghyuck was quick to cheer for Yangyang, engulfing him quickly in a hug—the rest of the ‘00 Liners were stunned, but after seeing Donghyuck hug their ace, the rest were quick to follow.</p><p>Other members like Johnny, Jungwoo, Yuta, Taeyong and Doyoung were all gobsmacked, jaws dropped and eyes wide in disbelief. The others were clapping and cheering, though the look of disbelief was still common to all. Aside from Kun who had a look of pride, the other WayV members were unfazed, as if Yangyang jumping that high wasn’t surprising.</p><p>Even the MCs were amazed, judging by the reactions they had given.</p><p>They were listening to the explanation of the next game and as soon as track was mentioned, Donghyuck automatically formulated a plan that put Yangyang the front and center as their runner. All the groups had been given the time to plan, and Donghyuck was quick to lead the ‘00 Liners, his competitiveness taking over easily. </p><p>“Yang, you’re speedy enough, right?” Donghyuck asks him, a knowing lilt in his voice, and somehow, Renjun feels excluded, but he shuns the feeling away, knowing that Jaemin, Jeno and Shotaro must feel as confused as he is, too.</p><p>“Yup,” Yangyang responds, popping the ‘p.’</p><p>“Okay, so you’ll run, Jeno will take over the thigh wrestling thing, Shotaro will do the flexibility thing, Jaemin will do the arm wrestling, Renjun will do the mind game, and I’ll do the random play dance.”</p><p>The team nods and agrees, and they cheer one another for the last time.</p><p>The relay starts as soon as the whistle is blown, and Yangyang drops jaws once more. Yangyang speedily runs through the track, finishing  the 60-meter sprint in a mere twelve seconds, with a whole eight second lead distancing him from Doyoung—one of the quickest runners in NCT—and the members are all left in awe. Donghyuck cheers wildly and it starts the wild cheering of the ‘00 Liners once more, while the rest of the members clap as their mouths are left agape.  </p><p>“What the hell, dude? How are you so quick!?” Mark squeaks out, naturally slipping into English as he exclaimed. Yangyang, who was barely heaving, lightly catching his breath as he jumped around to rid himself of excess energy after warming up through the sprint, “dude, don’t ask me, I really don’t know.”</p><p>The relay goes on smoothly after that, the ‘00 Liners gaining an impressive lead thanks to Yangyang’s speed, and they all cheer loudly when they are announced as winners. The rest of NCT clap and congratulate them, while Ten whines at the unfair advantage the ‘00 Liners had because of putting Yangyang on for the track. To add entertainment, Donghyuck was quick to retaliate and say that they hadn’t expected Yangyang to be as quick as he was, either, and Yangyang and Renjun <em> held him back, </em>for comedic effect. </p><p>All the members laugh at the ‘00 Liners chemistry and antics, finding their younger members extremely cute and endearing.</p><p>When the filming finished and the members were eating dinner at the same venue to bond and converse freely, Renjun found himself sitting next to Yangyang. Obviously, the group were all surprised with Yangyang’s athletic abilities, and as the group put their sole focus on WayV’s youngest, Yangyang wasn’t used to such attention, his cheeks quickly reddening, and before Renjun could coo at him, Renjun was snapped out of it as Yangyang slowly sought Renjun for help in dispersing said attention, clinging on to Renjun’s arms and subtly squeezing his forearm for help. </p><p>Renjun was quick to respond to how Yangyang had been feeling uncomfortable, and thankfully Donghyuck was able to identify the signal and helped them take the spotlight of off Yangyang, too, as the other Chinese male was growing progressively shy with the amount of eyes on him, “Everyone, Yangyang was good and everything but let’s talk about Sungchannie—he literally beat Cas-hyung in arm wrestling! Sungchannie that’s unfair! You’re younger than me but you’re so much taller and stronger, what water did you even drink?” Donghyuck accuses and the group erupts in laughter. </p><p>Sungchan was quick to catch on social cues and responded by teasing Donghyuck, smirk mischievous and oozing confidence, tone sickeningly sweet, “I grew up well with your love, hyungie.” </p><p>The group erupts in laughter again, and Yangyang visibly relaxes after being relieved of the pressure of being the center of attention, while Mark chokes on his food as Sungchan flirts with his boyfriend and Donghyuck quickly pats him on the back to help. “You’re slick, you know that, Sungchan-ah?” Donghyuck affectionately says, and Mark remains silent, but his free hand was gripping Donghyuck’s thigh possessively, Donghyuck quick to put his free hand atop of Mark’s as well.</p><p>The members giggle and Johnny speaks up, “you’ve met your match, haven’t you, Haechannie?”</p><p>Donghyuck tuts, “<em>pffft</em>, Sungchannie still has a lot to learn. Don’t worry, your favorite hyung will be willing to teach you.”</p><p>Sungchan’s body shakes with laughter, “thank you, Haechannie-hyung.”</p><p>Yangyang snickers as Mark’s jealousy doesn’t go unnoticed, the grip on Donghyuck’s thigh seems to be much tighter than before. Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin pick Mark’s jealousy up as well, and Renjun courageously comments, “you okay there, Mark-hyung?”</p><p>Mark coughs and composes himself while Donghyuck looks at him, giggling uncontrollably as the rest of them snicker knowingly, “yeah, it was just, uh—it was unexpectedly spicy.”</p><p>“You want to trade your food with me, <em> hyung</em>?” Donghyuck asks him, eyelashes fluttering for good measure, and Yangyang hears Mark call Donghyuck a little demon in English, causing Yangyang to erupt in a fit of <em> (adorable!!!) </em>giggles. </p><p>They all settle down into more mellow conversation, and Renjun notices Yangyang’s shoulders are lax enough and the smile on his face is ear to ear and genuine once more, so he asks what everyone wants to ask.</p><p>“For real though—how did you manage to do all <em> that </em>Yang?” Renjun curiously asks him, voice hushed as he keeps the conversation solely for the both of them. </p><p>Yangyang shrugs, taking a sip of his juice before he responds, “improved athletic abilities are natural for people like me.”</p><p><em> ‘Huh,’ </em> Renjun thinks, <em> ‘people like him?’ </em></p><p>Before Renjun could express his fleeting thoughts, Yangyang purposefully adds, “there’s a lot more things my athletic prowess can help me do, a lot that can leave you in awe.”</p><p>The cheeky bastard even has the audacity to wink and have Renjun blushing so intensely that his cheeks could be mistaken for tomatoes, leaving Renjun flustered under the soft illumination of the moonlight.</p><p>—</p><p>“Jaemin, I think I have a weird vampire kink,” Renjun casually tells Jaemin as they cook dinner for the dreamies.</p><p>Jaemin stops in his tracks, looks at him with big eyes, “what the fuck? Hold up—huh? A vampire kink—what even, how even—when?”</p><p>Renjun groans loudly and slaps his palm on his forehead, quickly regretting the fact that he decided to entrust his secrets to Na Jaemin, but he responds nonetheless, “Yangyang is just giving me so much vampire vibes—I don’t even fucking know why. Like the other day I was watching them practice and he was so hot when he was dancing, like he had no business looking that <em> damn </em>fine, and I’m so fucking confused.”</p><p>The look of confusion on Jaemin’s face is replaced by a look of knowing, a shit-eating grin plastering itself on Jaemin’s handsome face, “have you ever thought that maybe, you’re thirsting over Yangyang because he’s, well, Yangyang?”</p><p>Renjun pauses, “well, obviously, I’m thirsting over him because he’s Yangyang. My best friend, soulmate, and the person who makes me soft, and the <em> only </em>person who could ever soothe me from my need to choke every one of you in frustration.”</p><p>“Kinky—”</p><p>“But, I just know he’s a vampire.”</p><p>Jaemin giggles, “okay, hit me with your proof, then.”</p><p>Renjun scoffs, “I don’t need evidence to prove that he’s a vampire. He just has <em> that </em>vibe.”</p><p>Jaemin proceeds to continue what he was doing, chopping vegetables for the meal they were about to cook, “Injunnie,” the idol starts off, “from where I’m standing, it just seems like you’re using Yangyang to justify your vampire kink. Just know that you don’t have to use Yangyang to justify what you like in bed, Injunnie. I’m sure he’ll indulge you if you asked nicely.”</p><p>“...fuck you, Na Jaemin.”</p><p>— </p><p><b>BONUS: Yangyang has a thing for biting </b> <b> <em>(as do I, ur not special, yang)</em> </b></p><p>As with most day offs that Renjun has, it ends up spent in the WayV dorms. The youngest was left alone with Renjun, the two eldest members wandering around Seoul with Doyoung and Taeyong, while Winwin, Lucas, Xiaojun and Hendery all decided that it was a perfect day to spend excessive amounts of money on clothing and accessories. </p><p>They were both sprawled on the carpet of the living room, Leon and Bella busying themselves with Renjun, while Louis stuck to Yangyang. </p><p>Yangyang laughs at the adorable sight in front of him, seeing Renjun innocently interact with the pets. Renjun looks up at him and Yangyang just coos, squeezing one of Renjun’s puffed out cheeks, “Junnie, you’re so cute that I want to bite you.”</p><p>Renjun sits up and straightens his back and Yangyang watches him, “bite me, then.”</p><p>Yangyang laughs at first, copying Renjun’s movements but when Renjun shows no sign of mischief, Yangyang gasps and smirks, “oh, you’re serious? You want me to bite you? Baby, are you sure you want that?”</p><p>The smirk and the nickname goes straight to Renjun’s chest, and Renjun almost clutches his heart in fear of his heart beating so loudly it’d jump out of him, Renjun exhales and says as calmly as he could, “maybe kiss me first.”</p><p>Yangyang moves closer to him, and Yangyang’s eyes soften, the mischievous smirk ends up being replaced by a gentle smile, scanning Renjun’s face for any emotion, but Renjun is able to suppress all emotion that makes him vulnerable so Yangyang continues, “Renjun, you have to know that I like you,” Yangyang’s breath hitches and he evens out his breathing before he proceeds, “not platonically, either—romantically. If we’re going to kiss, I don’t want you to regret anything because I know I won’t be able to pretend like nothing ever happened between us when we kiss. I won’t be able to forget that—we’ll have to talk about everything, what we’ll be, what you want us to be, and all that shit involves feelings, are you sure you want that?”</p><p>Yangyang’s brown eyes were softer than usual, staring straight into Renjun, expecting an honest answer, but Renjun couldn’t control his body’s automatic response of hugging Yangyang. Yangyang  lets out a surprised giggle as Renjun tightens his arms around Yangyang’s torso, and Yangyang wraps his arms around Renjun as well. Renjun rubs Yangyang’s back and presses soft kiss to his shoulder before he pulls away and grabs Yangyang’s face gently, pressing his forehead against Yangyang’s, Yangyang’s eyes haven’t left Renjun and Renjun blushes under the intense gaze but he responds, “Yangyang, I want you—and if that’s what it takes to be with you, <em> talking about feelings and being vulnerable and shit, </em>then I’d want that too.”</p><p>The grin that graces Yangyang’s face looks like it could eradicate everything evil in the world and he confesses softly, “I really want to kiss you.”</p><p>“Then kiss me,” Renjun replies just as softly, and Yangyang listens well and wastes no time. Yangyang presses a kiss to Renjun’s lips, and much like how Yangyang was when they first met, it was timid and shy—calculating, even. When Yangyang pulls away, Renjun chases his lips and kisses him for a second time—this time they’re both more confident, yet the feeling of being experimental still lingers. By the third time, Yangyang was oozing confidence, reassured of Renjun’s feelings, and he became more passionate and forward, taking control of the kiss as he grabs the back of Renjun’s neck, gently guiding Renjun’s head to how he wants it, Yangyang’s tongue adventurously exploring Renjun’s mouth—it was <em> needy </em> and <em> messy </em>but Renjun doesn’t mind, drunk on the haze that kissing Yangyang gives him. </p><p>Renjun relishes in Yangyang’s intensified affection and attention as Yangyang moves away from his lips and proceeds to place small kisses on Renjun’s neck. Renjun can’t help but notice how Yangyang’s kisses were distinctly <em> Yangyang</em>—when they’d first met, Yangyang was shy and calculating, trying to read into how he could best approach Renjun. On their second meeting, it was better but Yangyang  would still second-guess his interactions with Renjun. But on the third, Yangyang had figured out exactly how he wanted to be with Renjun and had figured out how to build a space for himself in Renjun’s life, and those memories were exactly what Renjun had been reminded of as they kissed.</p><p>Yangyang stops placing kisses and nibbling on Renjun’s neck, but he mumbles something into Renjun’s skin, “you have a vampire boyfriend now, baby.”</p><p>Renjun’s eyes widen comically, and Renjun almost jumps, “I knew it! I fucking knew you were a vampire and I wasn’t just harboring a weird vampire kink out of nowhere?”</p><p>Yangyang laughs and raises an eyebrow, “a vampire kink?”</p><p>Renjun grins from ear to ear, laughing melodiously as he smacks Yangyang on the chest lightly, “you’re hot and you’re my best friend, it turns out it was just a Yangyang kink.”</p><p>“If I remember correctly,” Yangyang giggles, “you have a biting kink, too. Want to test my super strength and speed, too? Maybe you have a hidden strength kink or something.”</p><p>Renjun stays silent, staring at Yangyang with wide eyes as his breath hitches in his throat. Yangyang notices and senses the tension in the air before he releases a shaky exhale of his own, “holy shit, you’re a dream, Renjun.”</p><p>Renjun just grins innocently at him, the side of his eyes crinkling with how wide his smile is, and Yangyang stands up and extends a hand for Renjun to take. Renjun stands up and holds Yangyang’s hand in his, Yangyang quickly dragging Renjun to his room, “<em>thank fuck everyone is out.” </em></p><p>Renjun erupts into fits of laughter as Yangyang gently pushes Renjun into his bed. Renjun ends up seated on Yangyang’s bed and Yangyang lays down on the space next to Renjun. Renjun straddles Yangyang and Yangyang laughs, eyes fondly looking at Renjun before Renjun proceeds to lean down and move closer to Yangyang’s face, staring down at Yangyang’s soft and plush lips before he starts kissing Yangyang heatedly again. Yangyang naturally finds his hands placing themselves on Renjun’s hips and they both smile into the kiss. </p><p>Renjun pulls away after a while and he lays his head against Yangyang’s chest, and Yangyang’s arms automatically wrap around him. </p><p>“You want to test things out now?” Renjun asks Yangyang, his words muffled into Yangyang’s chest.</p><p>“Baby, that’s entirely up to you—I’m willing to do anything you’d be willing to do.”</p><p>Renjun groans, “Liu Yangyang, you have the audacity to call me a <em> dream </em> when you act like that? <em> You’re an angel, baby.” </em></p><p>“Vampire, actually,” Yangyang teases, the chuckles that ring throughout his chest shakes Renjun’s head lightly.</p><p>“Wait—angels <em> actually </em>exist?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lmao idk if yangyang is listed as a main dancer, cause i vaguely remember the first time i looked at their profiles, yangyang was lead dancer but recently i looked at their profiles again and found out that yangyang was main rapper and main dancer so that’s why i wrote him in as main dancer (and lmao he dances like he’s main dancer anyways LIU YANGYANG TALENTED)</p><p>also if witch! hyuck was inspired by the fact that hyuck bought tarot cards, this was inspired by that one bad alive stage where wayv had vampy looking fits. yangyang looked so good then, and i almost cried. AND THEN THEY RELEASED THE RESONANCE PART 2 PICTURES WHERE THEY ALL LOOKED LIKE THEY WERE FROM FUCKING TWILIGHT OR WHATEVER</p><p>nct said jan’s rights!! they care me &lt;333</p><p>guess down below who the next pairing will be lmaooo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>